moondubsfandomcom-20200214-history
Holly Marie Combs
| birthplace = San Diego, California, U.S. | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Actress/Producer | yearsactive = 1985–present | spouse = David W. Donoho (2004-present) 3 sons Bryan Travis Smith (1993-1997) | children = Finley Arthur Donoho(2004) Riley Edward Donoho (2006) br/>Kelly James Donoho (2009) | awards = Best Young Actress in a New Television Series 1993 Picket Fences (1992) }} Holly Marie Combs (born December 3, 1973)Holly Marie Combs: Biography. MSN Movies. is an American film and television actress and producer. Her roles have included the portrayal of Piper Halliwell in the television series Charmed and of Kimberly Brock in Picket Fences. She received a Young Artist Award for her role in Picket Fences. Early life Holly Marie Combs was born in San Diego, California. At the time of her birth, her mother, Lauralei Combs (née Berckhem), was fifteen years old and her father was seventeen. Combs' biological parents married, but the two split up after two years,Ask Men.com Feature feeling they were too young to make a marriage work. While Combs was learning to walk, she hit her head on a marble table, resulting in a scar over her right eyebrow. She went through many different homes with her mother, often having very little privacy, while her mother attempted to pursue an acting career. When Combs was seven, she and her mother moved to New York City. She was 12 when her mother married her stepfather. In New York City, Combs attended Beekman Hill Elementary and then the Professional Children's School. Career Although she had a number of minor roles in the late 1980s, including a brief speaking part in Oliver Stone's Born on the Fourth of July, Combs' major acting debut arrived in the 1992 TV drama series Picket Fences. She auditioned for the role of Kimberly while she was in New York. The casting agent told her that she wasn't right for the part because, "She didn't have a big enough heart." Combs retorted, "If you're looking for someone with a big heart, what the hell are you doing in New York?" She was later called back and offered the job. Picket Fences ran for four years, winning Combs critical acclaim and a Young Artist award. In 1992, Combs made her appearance in Simple Men, Chain of Desire, and Dr. Giggles, in which she plays its protagonist, the 19-year-old daughter of Cliff De Young's character and girlfriend of Glenn Quinn's character, Jennifer Campbell. In 1997, she played real-life convicted murderess Diane Zamora in the television movie Swearing Allegiance, a far cry from her other good girl roles. Combs was with her friend Shannen Doherty when Doherty was given the pilot script for Charmed. Doherty took Combs along to the audition when Combs said she wanted to take part in the audition. When they did, Combs auditioned for the role of Prue Halliwell and Doherty for Piper Halliwell, but they ended up switching roles. Alyssa Milano and Combs both became producers for Charmed in the fifth season. Full Cast and Crew|publisher=IMDb.com|accessdate=2006-06-21}} For the first three seasons of Charmed (debuted in 1998 and was a hit TV series, which ended in May 2006), Combs played the second oldest of the three sisters. When the eldest, Doherty, left after the third season and Rose McGowan joined the cast for the fourth season, Combs played the eldest sister for the remaining five seasons of the show. This is all while she was the youngest of all four actresses. In 2008 Combs signed a contract with Lifetime Television to produce and star in a new TV series, Mistresses which was originally scheduled to air in January 2009, but was not picked up.Charmed Holly Is One of Lifetime's Mistresses. Today's News: Our Take. TV Guide. HollyMCombs.com. "News" – "Holly News: 2009". Personal life In 1993, Combs married Brian "Travis" Smith; they divorced in 1997. She then went on to marry former Charmed key-grip and long-time boyfriend David Donoho on February 14, 2004. They are the parents of three sons: Finley Arthur Donoho (born April 26, 2004), Riley Edward Donoho (born October 26, 2006) and Kelley James Donoho (born May 26, 2009), all born by caesarian section. Combs kept her third pregnancy a secret due to it being high risk with a delivery at 35 weeks.Holly Marie Combs Welcomes Son Kelley James. People. Celebrity Babies Combs has four tattoos: she has a rose on her right shoulder blade, a butterfly on the inside of her right wrist, an Anglo Saxon design around her left wrist, and a Tribal design around her right wrist, which was repaired in November 2000 because the original design was unbalanced. In an article in ePregnancy Magazine, Combs admits she had been smoking from the age of 15 whenever she was nervous. That changed as soon as she found out about her pregnancy with her first child, when she decided to immediately stop: Combs was once asked how she balances her career with motherhood. She responded, "You never feel like you’re one hundred percent at either one. I don’t ever feel like I’m the best actress I can be or the best mother I can be." Perhaps hinting about the decision she may soon make – quitting her acting profession – she is, for the moment, not accepting any acting roles. She presently chooses to be a stay-at-home mother, ironically matching the frequently mentioned wants of Piper, her character in Charmed – to lead a normal life. Filmography Roles References External links * * Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American television producers Category:Living people Category:People from San Diego, California Category:Actors from California Category:People from California Category:1973 births ar:هولي ماري كومز cs:Holly Marie Combs da:Holly Marie Combs de:Holly Marie Combs es:Holly Marie Combs fr:Holly Marie Combs hr:Holly Marie Combs id:Holly Marie Combs it:Holly Marie Combs he:הולי מארי קומבס hu:Holly Marie Combs ms:Holly Marie Combs nl:Holly Marie Combs ja:ホリー・マリー・コームズ no:Holly Marie Combs pl:Holly Marie Combs pt:Holly Marie Combs ru:Комбс, Холли Мери simple:Holly Marie Combs sk:Holly Marie Combsová sl:Holly Marie Combs sr:Холи Мари Коумс fi:Holly Marie Combs sv:Holly Marie Combs tr:Holly Marie Combs